Generally, data can be stored on a recording layer of an optical disc by forming either data pits or data marks on tracks arranged in an interleaved spiral or concentric circles. A path of the track can be continuously modulated to deviate from its centerline in the radial direction. Such modulation about a centerline is generally referred to as wobble. Wobble can be utilized to store information, such as address and location, via various techniques. Techniques include pre-pit, phase modulation and frequency modulation.
The wobble can be converted into wobble signal by an optical apparatus. The wobble signal can be a sinusoidal modulated voltage signal that can be used in an optical disc recording system to provide the address and location information for recording.